Warriors: Night Clan
by LunaKat12
Summary: When Blood Clan attacks, it can not only tear apart a Clan, but also a friendship, a love, and even an entire community. What happens when it tears apart the world of cats? {Rated K(plus) because of some violence.} (Please review)
1. Chapter 1

"_Squawk! Squawk!_"

I jumped at the abrupt, ear-ringing sound that brought me to consciousness. My sleek, gray-blue tail straightened, pointing up to the sky, as I snarled at the midnight black crows that stared tauntingly at me.

Drilling my ocean-blue eyes into their cold black ones, they couldn't compete with my deathly glare and cawed loudly in defeat as they flew away. Two of them. Hmph. Shouldn't they be with a flock?

This kept me wondering until a loud rustling of leaves caught my attention. My eyes widened, and ears flicking, I turned to face whatever was making the noise.

I was relieved to find that it was only Rosetail, a good friend of mine. Her bright orange fur and deep magenta eyes made her the most beautiful cat in Night Clan. Of course, being her kindly self, she was always modest about it and kept demanding that I was the most beautiful cat. But I wasn't. She, being a trusted deputy, and me, being a warrior apprentice, just couldn't compare.

"Moonpaw! I have such grand news. Bloomheart is finally becoming an elder. There will be a lovely celebration tomorrow night, when the sun is deepening below the horizon! Oh, tell me you'll be there!" Rosetail's ears flicked in hope as I smiled at her in greeting before replying.

"I can't say yet. Blood Clan's threats call for many moons of training. But I will try and see if I can go, gladly." Bloomheart was a lovely and respected cat, living her whole life defending Night Clan with all her heart. I would be honored to see her officially become an elder.

But Blood Clan's threats to attack were all too frightening, and Darkstar had ordered all apprentices and warriors to train at their very best. As much as we disliked having to go to battle, we didn't have much of a choice.

Rosetail frowned. She looked like a kit who had just been tricked into giving away her candy. "Blood Clan is not a threat to Night Clan as of now. The other Clans will make sure that our new Clan is safe. You should take a break, I can tell you're worn out," Rosetail was examining the dark bags that hung below my bloodshot eyes. Embarrased, I rubbed my eyes in shame. I couldn't give up training because I was tired. Night Clan depended on it. Being a new Clan, we didn't have very many warriors or apprentices.

"Alright. I'll try my best to shorten training times. But only by a little. Okay?" I sighed, swishing my tail as I readjusted the way my paws planted into the ground.

Rosetail, looking satisfied, grinned. She murmured a quick "Okay, bye," and disappeared into the forest. I waited until she was gone, then frowned, yawning.

_I can't just give up training. I'll rest soon, I just have to train a bit more._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, there you are, Moonpaw!" my mentor, Shadeheart, exclaimed when I entered the apprentices' den. "Tell me, I've been wondering, what shall you call yourself when you become a Warrior?"

Shadeheart was always trying to brighten the mood, even when it wasn't dark. He loved getting to know other cats personally. I admired him for that, and his passion for the lives of others. He flicked his oak-brown tail in impatience for my answer, his forest-green eyes staring interestingly at me.

I smirked, knowing it probably wasn't necessary, but I had an answer. "Well," I mewed, "I've always liked the name Moondancer."

Shadeheart grinned even wider than before. "Moonpaw, that's amazing! When I was a young apprentice like you, I had never thought about these things. You're truly brilliant, thinking ahead like that. You'll be an excellent Warrior."

I smiled proudly, standing up straight and tall. But then I remembered how much Rosetail wanted me at Bloomheart's coronation. I quickly frowned and slumped over. How would I tell Shadeheart, who took everything so seriously and importantly? Rosetail's pleading face flashed through my mind over and over until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shadeheart? I meant to ask you something. Rosetail wants me at Bloomheart's elder coronation. And I know that I should be training tomorrow night, but it's very important that I be there! After all Bloomheart's done for Night Clan, we should show her some respect," I blurted out quickly, my small knees buckling in and straightening out nervously. I watched Shadeheart's bold face for any sign of answers, impatient for one.

His eyes narrowed sadly, shaking his head as his ears flattened against his fur. "I'm sorry, Moonpaw. But Blood Clan's threats are being taken far too seriously, and I'm afraid Darkstar will not be pleased to find out his finest apprentice hasn't been training every single moon."

Shadeheart's attempt of flattery didn't work against my strong shock of disappointment. My bright blue eyes watered as they grew wider, until shrinking shut in devastatement. I had gotten my hopes up too far. My knees buckled finally, causing me to shrink to the hard rock ground.

"I'm truly sorry, Moonpaw. But these aren't my rules. Darkstar has made his final decision, and he wants his apprentices training nearly every hour of every day. I can tell you're weary from how hard you've been working." He sighed. "Tell you what, you can go. Just make sure Darkstar doesn't see you. You deserve a break."

I looked up quickly, rising to a peak. "Really?!" I exclaimed far too loudly. Shadeheart smiled.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next day...**_

My legs stretched on the soft grass bed as I awakened from a long sleep. I yawned and rubbed my itchy and sore face, gathering my information. My name is Moonpaw. I'm three years old (in cat years). I'm a warrior apprentice. I have a best friend named Rosetail. She wants me at Bloomheart's coronation tonight.

"Oh!" I shot up straight, climbing up and sprinting out of the apprentices' den. Once I was outside completely, I stared up into the bright blue sky. Just that factor stated I had slept late. The hot yellow sun had already terminated its long climb into the sky, and its position at the midway mark told me that I needed to hurry to get in training and squeeze in time to go to the coronation.

Unsure of what to do while I waited, I groaned in tiredness. I felt much better than before, but I knew it was going to be a rough day. My mind trailed off in thought, rambling on about my life and how I needed a plan. Did I want to become a Warrior? Would I join my family in Star Clan when I died? These thoughts bothered me. Unlike Shadeheart, I hated thinking into the future this way. It stressed me to a point of a breakdown, and the last thing I needed was to be in a bad mood.

"_Boo_." Rosetail's high-pitched mew frightened me out of thought. My ears stretched to their peak, I whipped around, causing Rosetail to lose balance and collapse. The shock of the situation made me fall, too, and suddenly I began laughing. The sound of my chuckle caused Rosetail to eventually giggle, and soon we were cracking up hysterically.

After we calmed down, we stood up and brushed ourselves rid of dirt and leaves. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked her when we were finished.

"Just checking on you. So, can you come?" Her eyes shined in pure hope.

"Yep. Shadeheart gave me permission when I asked." I wasn't ready to tell her about Darkstar, but what other chance was I gonna get to tell her? "I'm gonna have to avoid Darkstar, though."

Rosetail frowned, but soon sighed and smiled. "Well then, it's settled. We keep you out of sight of Darkstar, that's a plan." She giggled. "I have to go. Darkstar needs help cracking a code Blood Clan left in a letter."

With one last charming smile, she left. The conversation left me grinning stupidly, so I quickly shook it off. The fears of Darkstar seeing me at the coronation lingered in my head, but I paid no mind to them. Tonight would be a success, I could feel it.

"Moonpaw!" hissed Shadeheart, motioning for me to come back inside the apprentices' den. I shakily walked inside, nervous by his cautioned tone. He looked tired, as if he had been working hard on something. I followed him out the secret exit that led to the speech grounds. A large rock symbolized where the leader would give a speech, have a meeting, or anything similar to that. Flat grounds covered in moss were where cats sat and listened.

"What is it?" I whispered, remembering his low tone and forcing myself to stay quiet. He led me farther until he yanked me down behind a big boulder.

"Stay low," he hissed, and gestured for me to peek around the edge of the rock.

I gasped. There, only a couple dozen yards away, were Blood Clan cats, crouched down below the tall grasses. They were spying on us.

They were going to ruin the coronation.


End file.
